


Dust to Dust

by ShadowSpires



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: In a Galaxy Far, Far Away, Humanoids have souls that walk beside them in the form of animal companions. The Kaminoans are not particularly pleased by what this means for the army they are to produce.





	Dust to Dust

When the first of their products reached maturation and was expelled from it’s artificial womb, the Kaminoan scientists blinked in bemusement at the swirl of golden dust that formed into an animal at it’s side. It changed shape rapidly, and it brought harm to the product to touch it.

A furious bout of research revealed that the animal companion which accompanied the genetic source was not a sentimental humanoid affectation, but an inborn trait of many humanoid species.

They wasted many genetic batches trying to modify this trait out of their product, as it seemed to be a disadvantage. Failing, they decided that if the source had it, it could not be too undesirable a trait as far as their employer was concerned. Unlike the source’s occasional intractability.

Another entire batch was eventually wasted to attempting to separate the psychic bond between the animal and the product. Though they succeeded, the results were deemed undesirable.

Removing the connection to the animal creature that appeared when they were created did make them more biddable, but it also cut out the creative thinking that was a desired attribute of the product. The few that functioned after the procedure were only good for maintenance work. The Kaminoans, running short on time for the experimental phase of the contract, reluctantly decided to adjust for the animals, these deamons.

If nothing else, they made an excellent control mechanism if the product misbehaved.

To a one, it was discovered, the product would do *anything* to protect their companions.

This could, however, also be used to sway the product against it’s directives, which could not be allowed. Many of the scientists were uncertain of the viability of this project’s source material, until they realized that the animals often shared similar views as the product it was connected to. Sufficient indoctrination of both product and animal could create units that still functioned as ordered. 

~~~

Battlefields are covered in gold dust.


End file.
